


Crescent Moon Hunt

by Dinochicken



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vaginal, Warcraft - Freeform, Worgen, World of Warcraft - Freeform, mxf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinochicken/pseuds/Dinochicken
Summary: A nice, sweet vanilla short-story that I wanted to create because my other stories contained so much dark/non-con themes and wanted to add some variety."It was a cold, cloudy night to hunt but for Brutio, his heart could have not been more ablaze..."Warcraft: M Worgen  x F Worgen[Tags- Worgen MxF, Consensual, Oral, Vaginal, Creampie]
Relationships: male worgen/female worgen (warcraft)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Crescent Moon Hunt

It was a cold, cloudy night to hunt but for Brutio, his heart could have not been more ablaze.

He tracked his prey to a small wooden cabin with a steep roof, his enhanced worgen senses perfectly mapped out how his prey had entered the front door. Brutio used to despise his worgen form, but now it was a part of him as he reveled in its power, throwing the heavy cabin door open effortlessly. He entered the inky black interior within, which was simply dim for Brutio’s enhanced night-vision as he stepped over the clutter of pots and pans and maneuver around overturned tables and chairs silently.

He could see where his prey had tried the backdoor of the cabin. Brutio grinned wickedly, he had sealed it earlier, his trap had sprung. 

The only direction was up. Brutio climbed a ladder that took him to the upper room that was split in half by a heavy curtain. Brutio’s side was as dark as the rest of the cabin, but the other side glowed dimly with candles, a silhouette outlined the shape of his prey. Sharp, long claws grew menacingly from Brutio’s hands, readying for the final confrontation.

Brutio tore an opening for his large, lanky size with one swipe and slipped through into the light into a small area with only a bed and a few lit candles tucked away in the dusty corners. 

“You have been caught, Kayli” Brutio said, stretching out the “I” in the female worgen’s name who stood before him. “You are mine!”

Kayli’s smooth fur was light gray unlike Brutio’s much darker, ganglier coat but was emphasized with two striking red lines that arced from her forehead down her back. Her face was one of cautious poise as she spoke back “And what will you do with your prey, Brutio?”

Brutio gave a feral, inhuman chuckle as he approached. “You will do whatever I say, whenever I want, and however I want” He towered over Kayli and the simple brown dress she wore as she looked up with wide eyes, Brutio was shirtless and Kayli took in that wild mass of fur that hid his muscle-bound body. “And that pleases me very much”. Kayli gasped as Brutio hooked his claws at the neckline of her dress and tore it off, the sound of tearing cloth was music to his canine ears, leaving only her gray underclothes, holding her ample feminine features at bay. 

He pushed Kayli on to the bed, both breathing heavily as he hooked his arms around her, undoing her top. Kayli then threw the top off the bed. “Devour me” Kayli said breathlessly as she removed the last of the underwear from her legs herself.

Brutio collapsed on top of her, getting in between her legs as he explored her upper body and ran his claws lightly along her fur starting at her shoulders. Kayli’s gasped, her eyes closing as he toyed with her breasts and used the pads of his fingers to lightly pinching at her hardening pinkish nipples, the one part where flesh broke free of her smooth, light fur. Brutio then slowly ran his claws down her belly to her sex. He retracted his claws and pushed his fingers into the fleshy pink opening. He could feel her arousal soaking the tips of his fingers as he pulled back out and rubbed at the edges of her entrance where fur met flesh beautifully. 

“You will stay still” He commanded as his claws danced with her sex, Kayli’s breaths became shallow, she dared not move a muscle as his razor sharp claws grazed lightly over her fleshy entrance. Her arousal steamed and lubricated her maidenhood just as he wanted, Brutio pulled back, satisfied.

“Brutio!” Kayli gasped out, her head tilting to the side as Brutio sniffed at her neck, pressing his chest against hers, fur enveloping each other.

He grabbed her neck, gently but commandingly “I will tell you what you are going to do next” Brutio whispered in her ear. “You will take my pants off, and then you are going to pleasure me as is fitting of prey, with your feline tongue and those lips, but not those sharp teeth of yours” His claws grazed at the side of her mouth and cheek.

“Yes, yes” Kayli said, breathless as Brutio crept forward until his lower half was positioned a foot above her face. Brutio could feel the belt buckle come undone, then delicate hands slowly push his pants down until his half hard worgen manliness popped out. Kayli paused.

Brutio growled. “Keep going”

“But its…magnificent, its…you.” Kayli whimpered but pulled his pants off and tossed it off the side of the bed. 

“Service me” Brutio snarled, but inwardly he was giggling like a pup. He used to be embarrassed that his worgen form changed the shape of his cock into something feline, with a dark red color, a tapered end and a bulbous knot at the base.

Kayli slowly kissed the tip then work her way up his long shaft, the extra inches forced Kayli to take her time, making sure no part was left unserviced. Just before she reached knot, he pulled himself back unable to contain his carnal desires and went for her sex. Kayli grabbed at the sheets in anticipation, her breath coming out in short quick breaths as he toyed with her entrance.

“Just take me” she pleaded, and for once Brutio gave in, pushing through her tight, wet canal. Kayli moaned, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate. Brutio pulled back to the tip of her entrance then went back in, slowly increasing his pace as he started pumping her, every thrust made Kayli tighten her grip on the bedsheets, her quiet moans as soft and gentle as the breeze which Brutio smothered with a sudden kiss. The two worgerns completely melted into eachother, getting closer, more entangled with eachother. 

“Brutio” she said in between a kiss “mck!” he caught her again with another kiss before she could say another word. Kayli got her paws up and held him back from another and got her words in. “All the way in.”

Brutio pulled back. “What? But…” He hadn’t pushed to the hilt, he was worried the knot in his cock would injure her. “Do it, I want it all!” She growled with feral intensity.  
Brutio went for it, burying his rod deep inside her, his knot pressing against her fleshy entrance. Brutio carefully increased the force he exerted on Kayli, pushing more, and more…

Kayli gave a high pitch yip when his knot suddenly popped in, then turned into a massive sigh of desire, calming Brutio’s nerve-wracked heart as he stayed there, locked in for that moment before pulling his knot back out. 

“Again!” she cried out, which Brutio was all too happy to oblige, pushing back in more forcefully. “Ahh!” she moaned, still overwhelmed by being knotted. Brutio thrusted her three more times, the core of himself rising in tempo, searching for a climax…

“Wait!” Kayli stopped him before he pressed her again.

She got out from beneath him, getting up on her knees. Brutio wasn’t sure where she was going with it, but his mind was completely intoxicated, letting her guide him until he rested his head against the pillows, back resting on the white sheets as she hovered over him, his knees situated between her legs.

Wait, this isn’t right…I should be leading. His mind drowsily started working its instincts back.

Kayli saw the hesitation in his eyes and pounced.

Her claws flashed, and suddenly Brutio found his rod enveloped in a deadly cage. 

His eyes went wide “Kayli..?”

“You will stay still.” Kayli growled.

“I will stay still” Brutio complied, breathless.

Kayli flashed a deadly sharp smile and started working her claws along his shaft. Brutio didn’t dare move a muscle as her razor sharp tips tickled and lightly messaged his flesh. The intoxicating sensations of danger and arousal sent electricity up Brutio’s spine. He pressed his head back into the pillows, his hands grasping at the sheets as Kayli played a lethal game with his rod.

“You are obedient, and that pleases me very much, I shall reward you.” Kayli grinned. She brought her head down, her teeth flashing. Brutio yelped in surprise as he felt her mouth on his cock than sighed with hunger as he felt that warm, wet feeling and pulling sensation envelope the tip as she sucked.

Kayli worked more into the tip, bringing her sharp canines in to lightly graze on his shaft. Brutio didn’t dare make a move a muscle but on the inside it sent him wild as she started bobbing her head up and down, working more and more of his length expertly. She hummed as she worked, the reverberations, the sucking, the teeth tickling, the warmth, the tongue, it was all too much!

Brutio breathed out, barely a whisper “Kay…Kayli I can’t…hold on much longer, I’m cumming…!”

Kayli paused, bringing herself up and bringing him some relief, she was panting heavily, she is near her edge too Brutio realized. She slowly arced up, the fur on her tickling tickle his shaft, then her neck, between her breasts, belly, than she was above him, high and proud as her hands gently guiding his shaft to her sex and entered him slowly. Kayli slowly lowered to his knot, popping through until she enveloped Brutio entirely. She slowly started rocking her hips back and forth, her hands now free to guide his to her breasts to message all the while driving Brutio’s mind to insanity. 

It still wasn’t enough for Brutio, he wanted her all. He grabbed behind her back and pulled her down, their bodies enveloped each other. It gave Brutio some space to unknot from her, pulling himself to the tip of her entrance. He held Kayli close, her arms entangled with his as their bodies pressed against each other. 

Brutio then violently slammed his dick all the way back in, past the knot to the hilt.

“Ahh!” Kayli cried out, her head tilting upwards, the shock of the blow reverberated through her.

Brutio gave her no time to recover, bring himself out smoothly and then violently slamming back in again. Kayli cried out once more. He kept doing it again, and again, giving her no respite. The wildness drove them both to a crescendo, Kayli came on his sixth thrust, the orgasm ripping through her and her canal tightened completely on Brutio’s cock which sent him reeling into his own crescendo at the same time releasing deep inside her, his climax coating her womb.

They collapsed into each other, exhausted. Brutio slowly unknotted and gave a few, gentle strokes inside her, getting the last few spurts out inside her before taking himself out of her quietly.

They laid there for several minutes, the lovers not wanting to untangle themselves.

Kayli broke first, slowly crawling off the bed and stumbling around tiredly as she got her undergarments and put them on. Brutio watched her dreamily, that beautiful, lithe body that hid her brutal strength aroused him. 

“You won’t be able to turn the tables on me so easily next time.” He grinned, sitting up.

Kayli picked up her torn dress and looked at Brutio critically.

“I…um, there are some fresh cloths downstairs in the red chest” Brutio said. 

“And you won’t find me such easy prey next time” Kayli said coyly before disappearing through the curtain.

Brutio laid back as he heard a chest open, then the front door slam. He stayed there letting each candle flicker out, darkness enveloped the room.

He stood up, grabbed his pants and belted them on.

Brutio growled in quiet anticipation. He would leave the howling for later.

A new hunt would begin.


End file.
